This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to develop methods of endogenous contrast magnetic resonance imaging to improve understanding of post-myocardial infarction heart failure, indirectly correlate endogenous contrast with molecular mechanisms of left ventricular remodeling and supplant existing exogenous contrast magnetic resonance imaging for patients in renal failure. Left ventricular remodeling results in long-term changes to the size, thickness and geometry of the heart, which adversely affects cardiac output and patient prognosis. Two conventional MRI methods for detection of long-term infarct changes are T2-weighted imaging and delayed, contrast enhanced (DCE-MRI) magnetic resonance imaging, however, the latter is associated with additional costs and can potentially compromise patient safety and comfort. We hypothesize that high, endogenous contrast can be achieved by endogenous contrast methods like spin locking in vivo at 3 T and that infarct morphometry is comparable to DCE by infarct extent measurement.